


ian/mickey hawkeye au not!fic

by indefinissable



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hawkeye!Ian, Hawkeye!Mickey, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefinissable/pseuds/indefinissable
Summary: Mickey's fine. Really.





	ian/mickey hawkeye au not!fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an untitled not!fic I wrote back in 2015. I'm posting it here for archiving purposes.

Mickey’s fine. Really. He’s got an apartment. He has more money than he knows what to do with. All his arrows are properly labeled according to make and function (Mostly. Maybe.). Every day he hits the range for target practice, drinks beer, talks to his sister. At night, Chicago provides an endless stream of thieves, pimps, and murderers to intimidate. Sometimes he’ll see someone he used to run with, and they’ll look at him like they recognize him, and the coppery panic will rise bitter at the back of his throat. Most nights that doesn’t happen though. Mickey got out. He’s on the other side of things now, making it right. He’s fine.

One night, Mickey sees this high-tech copycat ginger jackass slinging arrows around on the news and rolls his eyes, vaguely annoyed that anyone would let this guy be an Avenger, no matter how good he might be with a bow. But he isn’t too worried until pictures surface of this douchebag with Mickey’s fucking SISTER and then he decides he truly hates this motherfucker’s guts.

And then the Tracksuit Mafia assholes manage to kidnap him and bring him to some kind of warehouse, and he takes them down without any weapons but afterward he’s kind of bleeding out all over the floor and he has to call Mandy to come take him to a hospital. Only she rolls up in the ugliest fucking sports car Mickey has EVER seen and before he can make fun of her for it that stupid redhead asshole (“Name’s Ian. Nice to meet you, Hawkeye.”) is picking Mickey up and loading him into the backseat. Mandy does emergency first aid while the carrot top douchebag drives through the streets like a maniac, and Mandy keeps slapping Mickey and yelling “Stay awake, you fucking prick! If you pass out on me, I swear to god I will kill you myself.” He passes out anyway.

After that, Ian starts swooping in every few nights to save Mickey’s ass and Mickey tells him to fuck right off (“You know, it wouldn’t hurt if you said THANK YOU, asswipe.” “Go fuck yourself. And stay the fuck away from my sister.”).

That pattern just repeats for a while and they reluctantly find themselves falling into a kind of dynamic (if you even think about calling them a team Mickey will kick your teeth in) where they never stop bickering but they fight well together.

And eventually, one time when they’re taking on a horde of Tracksuit Mafia bros and Mickey’s going “Fuckin’ self-righteous ginger prick, she’s gonna drop your useless ass and smear your ugly fuckin’ face all over the sidewalk,” Ian elbows a tracksuit in the face and yells “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m not fucking your sister, asshole! Not unless she has a dick!” And that stumps Mickey so bad that a tracksuit manages to get him in a chokehold and he has to concentrate on stabbing the guy in the eye with his bow.

After, Ian’s got a busted nose and he spits blood and gives Mickey a hard look and says “You’re not gonna make it weird, are you? Like, even you aren’t that much of a douchebag, right?” And Mickey feels VERY WEIRD ACTUALLY but just says “Whatever, man,” and flips Ian off and limps away.

And then one almost-morning after a night of fighting A.I.M. minions, when they’re both bloody and bruised and Mickey’s pretty sure he has another goddamn concussion, they end up eating breakfast together at some shitty diner. Mickey looks at Ian across the table and realizes that he spends more time with this fucking energizer bunny nutcase than with anyone else. And Ian programs his number into Mickey’s phone and says “Next time you’re getting the shit kicked out of you by yourself, just call me.” And Mickey almost forgets for a second that he’s supposed to make a smartass comment back.

Mickey is so NEVER calling this asshole for backup because he isn’t so useless that he needs a fucking SIDEKICK, for fuck’s sake. But then he finds himself bleeding and stranded somewhere outside the city and it’s gonna be a bitch to walk back, and Ian has a (fucking hideous) car that Mickey has bled all over before, so he figures fuck it and calls him.

Only Ian doesn’t even fucking bother to PICK UP, and Mickey has to walk for like FIVE HOURS through the goddamn WOODS, bleeding and cussing Ian out the whole way, and he is so DONE with that motherfucker.

Until Mandy calls him the next day to ask him if he’s seen Ian because he hasn’t been answering her texts, and could Mickey please go over to his apartment and see if he’s there? Mickey says fuck that noise, but Mandy actually sounds worried and he is such a sucker when it comes to his sister.

He pounds on Ian’s door for like fifteen minutes with no answer, but his monstrosity of a car is parked outside, so Mickey scales the building and breaks in through the stupid high-tech security window. Except as soon as he tumbles in and onto the floor there’s an arrow leveled at his head and Ian’s growling “Don’t fucking move or you’re dead.” It’s dark in the apartment, and Mickey puts his hands up and is like, “All right, all right. Maybe if you’d answer your fuckin’ door you wouldn’t have to threaten me, ever think of that?” And as soon as Ian sees it’s Mickey, he slumps back against the wall, and that’s when Mickey gets a good look at him and sees that Ian looks  _terrible_.

“Jesus Christ, what happened to you?”

Ian mumbles, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Yeah well, you look like shit. Mandy’s worried out of her goddamn mind thinking you’re dead somewhere.” Mickey absolutely does not mention that he tried to call Ian for backup. He’s getting out of here with his pride intact, fuck you very much.

Ian looks pretty guilty then, in a soul-crushing kind of way, and he sinks down to the floor and looks smaller than anyone who’s that much of an asshole has any right to. “Sorry. Turned my phone off.” Mickey wants to keep yelling, tell Ian that he’s a fucking AVENGER and he can’t just decide to turn his phone off whenever he feels like taking a nap, but even though Ian is a douchebag he’s got a way better moral compass than Mickey. There’s something wrong here.

Ian doesn’t look like he’s planning on getting up off the floor on his own anytime soon, so Mickey grabs him by the elbow and pulls him up and steers him over to the couch. Ian just kind of stares at the wall all glazed and hazy looking and Mickey stands there a bit awkwardly and says, “Um, you need anything? Food? You want me to call anyone for you?”

Ian shakes his head slowly. “No. It’s not. There’s nothing. I’ll be fine in a couple days. Sometimes it just.” He trails off and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything else.

And Mickey wants to leave but knows he shouldn’t, so instead he orders a pizza and opens some curtains to let the daylight in. Ian falls asleep on the couch after eating half a slice, and Mickey writes a note telling Ian to call if he needs anything before he splits (through the window).

He gets a text from Ian the next day saying thanks, and that’s it until Mickey winds up with his leg fractured in three places a week later. He’s sitting on the couch, loopy on Vicodin and feeling sorry for himself, when someone starts banging on the front door. It takes him like five minutes to hobble over to the door and open it, and then Ian’s standing there, holding a pizza box and a twelve pack of beer and  _beaming_  at Mickey (“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m a cripple, man. You couldn’t just break in like I did to you?” “Nope, because I’m not a delinquent.” “How the fuck do you even know where I live?” “Mandy.” “I’m gonna murder that bitch.” “I’d like to see you try.”).

So they sit on Mickey’s couch and Mickey drinks like five beers and Ian puts  _Dog Cops_  on, and Mickey complains loudly that he hates that stupid fucking show (“Mick, you have every episode saved on your DVR, I can see it right here.” “No way man, dogs are the worst.” “Uh-huh, sure.”). And Mickey feels almost  _content_.

Ian’s still looking straight ahead at the TV when he says, “I’m bipolar,” and tells Mickey that it’s mostly under control, until it isn’t, and that’s why he was acting weird the other day. Mickey says, “Shit man, that blows.” But Ian doesn’t shut up, and goes into this whole tangent about how his experiences were what made him decide to become a superhero “because you really see the injustice of it all, you know? Being gay  _and_  fucked in the head,” and Mickey wants to tell him to shut the fuck up but makes himself keep quiet, which is weird.

This time Mickey falls asleep on the couch, and when he wakes up Ian’s gone but there’s a purple blanket tucked around him and his fridge is stocked with food and beer, and for a second he lets himself feel grateful for Ian Gallagher.

Only Ian knows where he lives, annoying little shit, and now even when they aren’t fighting crime he’s  _constantly_ coming over to bother Mickey or yell at him to stop feeling sorry for himself or call him an asshole. And one particularly bad night, when they’re both bleeding and shaking with adrenaline, he follows Mickey back to his apartment and crashes on the guest bed and makes them pancakes in the morning. 

After that, his shit starts showing up at Mickey’s place – his toothbrush, his little orange pill bottles, a drawer full of plaid shirts and boxer briefs. And Mickey’s like, “Hold up a second, do you live here now?” And Ian is all “Kind of? I mean, isn’t it easier for crime fighting purposes if we live together?” And Mickey’s like, “Whatever, Hawkeye,” because Ian has a (still fucking horrendous) car and buys food, even though he’s the messiest motherfucker Mickey has ever met.

And then ALL the Hawkeye Roommate Adventures happen and they’re constantly at each other’s throats and the sexual tension is OFF THE CHARTS. But mostly they just become best friends and tease each other relentlessly and fight crime together really well (except for the part where Mickey gets his ass kicked constantly and Ian is a reckless asshole with some kind of death wish). Until Ian makes a move and Mickey inevitably has a meltdown because yeah, he might have accepted the fact that he likes dick a long time ago but that doesn’t mean he was ever planning on ACTING ON IT beyond a few drunken one-night stands.

And Ian moves out and Mandy’s super pissed at Mickey, and Mickey goes out to fight crime but his game is off and some of his dad’s gang finds him and they almost kill him. Mickey’s unconscious for like three days after that and when he wakes up in the hospital Ian’s there, looking like he hasn’t slept or showered in days. Ian gets all awkward and goes to leave, but Mickey just croaks, “Don’t,” and literally can’t say anything else because his fucking vocal chords got crushed. But Ian gets the picture, and stays.

Later, after Mickey recovers, there’s a lot of talking about Feelings and The Past, which Mickey hates doing more than anything in the world. And Ian just sits with him shoulder-to-shoulder while Mickey stumbles over his words and says, “You’re a good person, Mickey. You’re good,” over and over, like if he repeats himself enough, Mickey might believe him.

And then Ian moves back in and they still fight all the time but now there’s KISSING and SEX, sometimes with their uniforms still half on. Ian yells when Mickey gets hurt, and Mickey yells when Ian acts like he thinks he’s invincible. Mickey drinks too much most of the time, and still feels like he’ll never really be good. And Ian sometimes gets up at five in the morning to go for a ten mile run, but other times he closes the curtains and can’t get out of bed and won’t eat unless Mickey brings him food.

And most of the time Mickey looks at Ian and it  _hurts_ , like staring at the sun for too long, and Ian beams back at him like Mickey can really make him happy just by looking at him.

And they’re fine. No, really this time, they are.


End file.
